Cole and Phoebe: Through the Ages, Season 4 and 5
by BlackPuma137
Summary: "Theirs was a Romeo and Juliet kind of story, and nothing could change that." A series of one-shots revolving around Cole and Phoebe in seasons four and five.
1. Enter the Demon

_Author's Note: I just revisited Season Four of Charmed, and rather than write a large number of one-shots, I've combined them all in here. I've written the situation in italics for those that aren't as obsessed as me, and don't want to revisit all of the episodes, haha. I will be continuing this for the third season and some of the fifth—just Cole and Phoebe scenes, for right now. No copyright infringement intended, all belongs to CBS Paramount Television.  
_

_I don't care how you spin it, Cole and Phoebe were meant to be. After all, it's not Cole's fault that he was taken over by the Source. And the fact that he tried to do everything to stop it shows just how much he loved her. _

**Enter the Demon**

**Season Four**

_When Phoebe and Cole are training in the basement and Cole, while demonstrating a move, ends up sitting on top._

Phoebe knew him all to well. Oh yes; he sorely wanted to be on top. And sooner rather than later, preferably. But he knew—he knew he had to press on, he had to get Phoebe ready. After all, he knew the intensity demons had when it came to targets. And when it came to the Source—no, this wouldn't do. She had to be prepared, she had to be able to protect herself.

Cole had had nightmares. Nightmares he didn't want to see turn into reality.

He couldn't survive without Phoebe. And if _he_ didn't survive, he didn't want Phoebe to follow him, wherever he went. Phoebe was much to good for that, and much to good to be killed by someone like the Source.

He only wanted to protect, to protect as much as he could. He never thought himself the jealous, protective type...but he couldn't help himself.

Despite Phoebe's resistance, he figured if that wasn't an act of love, he didn't know what love was.

Perhaps he was pushing her too hard. But perhaps she wouldn't grow if he didn't. Perhaps he would lose her if he didn't.

* * *

_Cole takes Phoebe to the south of France for a picnic._

Phoebe felt the shimmer settle around her, and suddenly, they were on a hill overlooking the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. Her jaw dropped in disbelief, and she turned to Cole in amazement. "You're kidding, right?"

Cole chuckled, but instead of answering, he bent down and kissed Phoebe, pulling her closer to him; moaning when Phoebe answered in kind. After a long minute, they pulled apart again, both smiling at each other.

Cole was the first to avert his eyes, gesturing instead to the picnic that lay at their feet. Phoebe looked for the first time, giggling. They sat on thick blanket, Cole reaching into the basket to pull out their dinner. Meanwhile, Phoebe looked around her as the sun began to set, it's rays striking the ocean, orange and purple and soft blue and pink softly spilling across the horizon.

And she decided, right then and there, she always wanted to be here with Cole.

"Are you alright?" Cole asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. You know what? I love you."

Cole smiled, and winked at her. "Of course. I know that."

"Seriously though. I want it always to be like this...maybe one day we don't always have to run from bounty hunters and demons. I want to be yours, and I want us always to be together."

"Your wish is my command," Cole replied, and he leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Muse to My Ears

**Muse to My Ears**

**Season Four**

_Cole has lost his powers, and while he doesn't want to fight with Phoebe, Cole can't help but wish he had his powers back. _

No powers. No protection. Oh yes, one half of Cole knew this was the reason why. One half of Cole touted this as the reason why.

And yet, there was another half, as hard as Cole tried to repress it. One half that couldn't help feeling remorse for the loss of power, the power that was somehow a reason, a chance, an opportunity to go back into that other world. One half of his being that could never be vanquished. One half that been hammered into him ever since he was a child. He could resent this half as much as he wanted. He could hate himself for that half as much as he wanted.

But it wouldn't make a difference, would it?

That one half (hopefully larger than the other) that wanted powers to protect her, also knew he was safer around her now. There was less chance that he would succumb to danger now—less chance he would betray them, kill her, hurt her because he lost control.

But that other half (hopefully now only making up a quarter of Cole), wanted to succumb to danger. Wanted to get back in the game, wanted to fufill that hunger he yearned for.

Cole was divided. Whether it was halves or quarters or eights, he didn't even know. He didn't even know which half or quarter or eight was better.

What he did know?

Cole was one-whole Phoebe's. And that he couldn't help.

He could only hope that the better side of him won. That Phoebe would be with him. But most of all, that Phoebe would be safe.

It didn't help that Phoebe was determined to go into the underworld unprotected, without him by her side. He didn't envy it when he left Phoebe to go into the underworld, but he hated being on the other side of it—no, he didn't hate it, he _detested_ it. It was like back being in the old ages; the ages where loved ones were left behind as conquerors boarded ships to unknown, dangerous lands. Only he wasn't sure that they had that awful feeling in their stomach; that feeling that said something was intensely wrong. That feeling that made him want his powers back. If only to protect her. If only to board that ship with her.

He wasn't quite sure he cared what side won—as long as he could have that.


	3. A Paige From the Past

**A Paige From the Past**

**Season Four**

_Phoebe finally says yes to Cole's marriage proposal after he got shot._

She knew, as she pulled him into her arms, she couldn't stand not being with him forever anymore. She couldn't stand the thought she might never hold him in her arms again in one piece. It terrified her more than anything in the whole world, apart from losing her sisters. So she said yes. It was a small price to pay, after all, when the prize is him. And it was a commitment that she would have made anyway.


	4. Charmed and Dangerous

**Charmed and Dangerous**

**Season Four**

_When Cole is offered the deal with the Seer. _

He knew, after all.

He knew that the Hollow would consume everything.

Knew he had to save Phoebe.

Knew that even though he would try as hard as he could to keep that demonic half of him at bay, keep him on a leash, keep that side of him from hurting someone or Phoebe or her sisters...

Knew it probably wouldn't work.

But he knew, also, that Phoebe would die if he wouldn't. That the world wouldn't survivee.

So he had to.

For Phoebe, you see.

He had to risk it. Even as his darker side begged for it, he knew that Phoebe was the real reason why.

It had always been her.

He was glad, though, that she had a chance to know how much he loved her. That she had a chance to wear his ring.


	5. The Three Faces of Phoebe

**The Three Faces of Phoebe**

**Season Four**

_Phoebe feels conflicted about getting married, and conjures up her past and future self to help her decide if she marry Cole. _

This wasn't about the marriage.

This was about Cole.

And, apparently, Belthazor.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that he was somehow turning back to his darker side.

And her older self wasn't helping. Not at all.

No, the feeling only got stronger.

* * *

_The Source grows stronger within Cole. _

Shit.

This wasn't going to get better.

But he couldn't ask for help. This just might be his darker side's logic, but he didn't want to risk Phoebe thinking he was betraying her.

And yet, he couldn't figure out how to contain the Source. He was too weak, and the Source was too strong. Cole could feel him pulling at him, shoving him over in his body without relent.

The only thing that he felt was Phoebe.

He was tired. So very tired.


	6. MarryGoRound

**Marry-Go-Round**

**Season 4**

_Cole is completely taken over by the Source._

Cole felt like he was being swallowed up.

Hell, he _was_ swallowed up.

He couldn't find a way out anymore.

He had tried as hard as he could. And when he realized that no matter what he did, it didn't help, he even tried to stop loving her. He saw the Source was somehow becoming attached to her, and that would not end up well. He saw the Source was going to hurt her, kill her, turn her to the dark side...

But he couldn't stop loving her.


	7. The Fifth Halliwell

**The Fifth Halliwell/We're Off to See the Wizard**

**Season 4**

_Paige thinks that Cole is still a demon but Phoebe protests._

It's not just the fact that Phoebe knows Cole isn't a demon.

It's not just the fact that Phoebe will love Cole no matter what.

No, the reason why Phoebe refuses to even _think_ about the possibility that Cole is somehow a demon again, is because Phoebe couldn't deal with that.

After all, she and Cole and have through so much—and finally, finally, he was human, and the world was right. At least in her eyes. She couldn't face the chance that maybe, this wasn't meant to be.

It wasn't as if he was an awful person, or someone she didn't love. That was actually the problem—she loved him too much. Phoebe's always gone overboard on everything; especially when it came to her love. And what if she wasn't allowed to love him anymore? What if he really was a demon, and she had to-

She'd already been down that road. It was road she thought she'd never re-visit, especially when he turned human.

She just wanted him to be human. She knew that she couldn't lead a normal life, a non-witchy life; she had come to terms with that. But she couldn't live a life where Cole was a demon. She couldn't vanquish him again. She couldn't deal with the love of her life destroying the other love of her life—the good powers.

And she couldn't turn evil for _him—that_ was out of the question.

But what if he was a demon? She wasn't quite sure she could resist if Cole turned his powers on to her; she was weakened by her love for him. She couldn't leave her sisters and live a renegade life like last time again. She wasn't strong enough to vanquish him; again, she was weakened by her love for him.

And then say she was able to turn him to good again; there'd be no way he'd let her take away his powers again...that whole scenario has numerous downsides to it.

And then-

No. There was too many scenarios, too many chances for things to go wrong.

She just wanted to believe that he was a normal human, that they could make this work.

She understood, though, that she would always love him. Root of her problems or not.


	8. We're Off to See the Wizard

**We're Off to See the Wizard**

**Season Four**

_Cole is growing stronger within the Source._

Oh yes, the Source was still in him. In this body.

But Cole was not going to give up. No, now with Phoebe pregnant and in danger with the Source's baby, he had to try harder.

It was the baby that gave him strength. He wanted to see Phoebe grow large with his baby, see Phoebe with his child, wanted him and Phoebe to live happily ever after.

The attempt might be vain.

Heck, the attempt _is_ vain.

But hopefully, hopefully he could find a crack—a way in. Hopefully he could save Phoebe, get this abomination out of his body and mind.

He nearly laughed as he heard the Seer say that his humanity, his love was growing stronger.

Hell yes. This just might work.

* * *

_Phoebe has just killed the wizard that was to take the Source out of Cole due to the Seer's persuasion. _

Cole wanted to kill the Seer. This _could_ have worked; he had gotten the Source at the right place. He had worked hard, harder than ever before, to get the Source in the right position to give up his powers.

He and that wizard—they could have fixed this.

He could have gotten rid of the Seer.

He could have his mind back.

He could have Phoebe.

He could have his dream fufilled.

He could have fixed this.

But he had failed—and poor Phoebe, poor, poor Phoebe, was taking the brunt of the blow. She wasn't safe anymore, she wasn't good anymore. She wasn't Phoebe anymore—she was an awful reproduction, with half the spirit and goodness in her heart. She was facsimile, a shadow of the wonderful being she was before.

Cole wanted to destroy himself.


	9. Long Live the Queen

**Long Live the Queen**

**Season Four**

_Paige, Piper, and Phoebe have no choice to vanquish the Source._

They were both fighting the evil, as hard as they could.

The difference was that Phoebe still had a chance, but when Cole tried to fight...

The Source just ended up using his humanity and love for the Source's own good.

The difference was that Phoebe had people to fight for her.

Cole was corrupted, through and through, by the Source. His love was the wedge that kept him from complete evil.

But his love? His love also destroyed him. Because love was destroying the Source.

So Cole knew that there was no chance when Phoebe gave him his last kiss.

He knew that it was for the best.

If only Phoebe was okay...he would do anything.

The Source didn't seem to realize that. But the Source was new to love. The Source didn't realize.

Only the Source felt the pain of the vanquish.

Cole felt the pain of evil. The pain of love.

The pain of leaving Phoebe.

* * *

_It's the morning after Cole's vanquish. Phoebe is crying, but Paige and Piper are holding onto her._

When the soft light of dawn hit Phoebe's face, she couldn't stand it anymore. She started crying.

"I'll always love you," he had said.

I'm sorry I couldn't do it anymore, she thought. I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for the baby.

Phoebe had never hated being witch. Sometimes she felt frustrated she was a witch, sometimes there was a twinge of regret for the life she could have been leading all this time.

But now...

Phoebe hated being a witch. She hated this world, forced upon her without consent. She hated this world, that made her live without the one man she truly loved with all her soul.

The one thing she appreciated about this world?

That it gave her the sisters holding on to her right now.


	10. A Witch's Tail Part 1 & 2

**A Witch's Tail Part 1 and 2**

**Season Five**

_Cole wants Phoebe back, but she resists and turns into a mermaid._

They were broken people.

Cole had been corrupted by the evilest being in the universe and been betrayed by his soul mate.

Phoebe had been taken over by the evilest being's spawn and been betrayed by her soul mate.

Those kind of marks weren't easy to get rid of.

Cole was trying his best to get back to his old ways.

Phoebe was trying her best to move on.

Where they had once been attracted magnets, they were now magnets repelled by each other (though Cole was trying his best to reverse that). They were opposite ends of the spectrum, but then, they were also at the same ends of the spectrum.

It didn't help; their stubbornness. Their love.

Cole loved her. He wanted to erase the past so they could be together.

Phoebe loved him. She wanted to erase the past so they couldn't be together.

He was the brave one—but he was the corrupted one.

She was the scared one—but she was the justified one.

They realized though; he realized he loved her, so he couldn't revert back to his old ways. She realized she loved him, so she had to move on. That wasn't the answer they wanted. But it was the only answer that worked—Cole was the one that had to give it up. It was too late for their love story; the past cannot be erased like the Source could. But they were...

They were broken people.


	11. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

**Season Five**

_Cole is desperately trying to come back into Phoebe's life._

He really shouldn't.

But he really couldn't.

That is to say, he knew they were finished; that there wasn't a chance anymore.

There was, however, a void where he didn't feel her anymore. A void that the dark side of him was trying to fill.

He had to have these powers. He had to come back, after all. Yet these powers were fighting against him—he was returning back to that good vs. evil fight, a fight he thought he had gotten past long ago.

The thing was, he didn't know how much longer he could be good, how much longer he could hold on.

How much longer until he returned and tried to win Phoebe back—which, although, would be nice, would create a lot of trouble. Especially when combined with the maliciousness of his new powers.

He could end up hurting people.

He could end up without everything.

* * *

_Cole's trying to help Phoebe get away from the evil Prince Charming, but she mistrusts him and thinks he was the one that put her in danger in the first place._

If there was such thing as a bad timing contest, this situation would win first place.

But no, _now_ was the time that Phoebe decided to reach the pinnacle of her mistrust.

Now that there was really _was_ someone evil after her.

Damn it.

He just wanted his pumpkin safe.

* * *

_Phoebe is transformed into Cinderella as part of an evil witch's plan to become the most powerful of them all._

Cinderella was her favorite fairytale because, well, it ended happily with a Prince Charming.

The thing is, she wouldn't get her Prince Charming anymore.

He was gone forever, and she couldn't get him back.

So it was really quite awful that she was stuck in this goddamn dress, in these goddamn shoes.

It was really quite ironic.

* * *

_Cole, despite having saved Phoebe, encourages her to go back out with the now-good Prince Charming so she can start learning to trust people again._

The good side of Cole knew it was for forever.

But the good side of Cole also knew it was right; so despite having misgivings about giving Phoebe away...

Cole bore it on his shoulders with good grace.

Even though he wanted to throttle that man's throat, even though he wanted to him to be evil, even though he _didn't_ want Phoebe to walk away. But that was the bad side of Cole talking.

There's a good and a bad in all of us, you see.


	12. Siren Song

**Siren Song**

**Season Five**

_Cole and Phoebe argueing about whether or not Cole's use of powers makes him evil or good._

She wanted to believe it.

He wanted to believe it.

She didn't believe it.

He did believe it.

She wanted him.

He wanted her.

She was tired of the combination of the responsibility of the Charmed ones and the nattering of Cole. She was tired of pretending to not want to be with Cole.

He was tired of fighting the evil in him. He was tired of not having Phoebe.

But they were stuck like this, because, really...

None of it changed the past.

None of it changed the power of evil.

None of it changed anything.

It was strange, then, that Phoebe felt so betrayed when Cole kissed that Siren. Strange that Phoebe was so jealous that _she_ wasn't kissing Cole. Strange that Phoebe almost, almost wished to be evil again, just to be with Cole.

It was strange, then, that Cole felt so guilty when he kissed that Siren. Strange that he felt so awful about nearly killing her. Strange to learn that, despite his powers, it all still fit around her.

What they didn't know was that it wasn't that strange. What they didn't know is that, despite the fact that they knew they loved each other, their love was what did this to them.


	13. Sam I Am

**Sam, I Am**

**Season Five**

_Cole is attacking the Charmed Ones because he realizes he must give in to evil so the Charmed Ones can end his suffering._

The evil in him was growing. That was a sure fact.

He was trying to resist. He _was_ resisting.

But that pull? It was growing every day.

And then he figures, what's the point of resisting anymore?

But no, no—he doesn't want to hurt people (he wants to believe that this is because he's good, but then there _is_ a large portion of him, brought on by the evil, that knows that not hurting people would bring Phoebe in his good favor).

The truth was, he felt like his body was ripping him in two, and like his mind was already ripped in two. It certainly didn't help when he saw Phoebe—oof, she was gorgeous. He could smell her perfume from all the way there, could almost taste her skin...all it took was a step forward, a single step, and she would be in his arms, and his lips would be on hers...

He really just wants to be vanquished—he doesn't want to join forces with another evil or be more evil or whatever else...

He wanted Phoebe, but that wasn't happening. And he knows that he can't resist much longer—if this plan didn't work, he knew that the evil half would win. He'd be a twisted remnant of himself forever, a bastard forever going after Phoebe.

So it would really just be helpful if he could go back to hell.

* * *

_Cole is rather scruffy when Phoebe comes to talk to him about whether or not he's turning evil._

The nights had been lonely—that was for sure.

She missed the comfort of his arms, the musky, indescribably yummy scent he had...

And he was only a step away. She could just imagine, springing forward and embracing him, besieging his lips...

The scruff helped.

She could still see the handsome man he was. Could still see that he only meant to be good. But it reminded her of what he had become, whether or not he or she wanted it to be so or not. There was no escaping that fact. She could want it all day, she could brew potions and make spells, she _could_ even change him.

She didn't want to take the risk. She didn't want to be taken over by evil. She wanted to win the good vs. evil fight.

She always knew she wasn't as strong as her sisters thought.

She was being selfish, she knew. It was inexcusable, it was deplorable, it was wrong.

But something held her back.

The scruff helped.

* * *

_Hers and his after Cole wasn't able to be vanquished. Who's who?_

The disappointment of not being dead...

Was unbearable.

The disappointment of a constant reminder of a soul mate you couldn't have that couldn't die...

Was unbearable.

It hurt.

But they both hid underneath separate things: one under the pretense of evil, one under the pretense of hate.


	14. Y Tu Mummy Tambien

_Author's Note: So I think this just might be last one, seeing as from now on we pretty much know that Cole is convoluted by evil and goes crazy._

**Y Tu Mummy Tambien**

**Season Five**

_Cole goes off to save Phoebe from the mummifying demon...but he has other plans for when she _is_ saved._

She was like a magnet.

He couldn't stay away. And though he vaguely realized that he was acting in twisted, demented ways...he had to at least save her. He didn't really have a choice. His mind was screaming for her.

And the chance for death was rather nice.


	15. The Importance of Being Phoebe

**The Importance of Being Phoebe**

**Season Five**

_After Phoebe is knocked to the ground, unconscious, Cole picks her up and takes her to his bed._

It was like a dream.

He couldn't believe it when he felt her arm wrap around his shoulder. It was all he could do not to drop her.

It was like old days, when she fell asleep in front of an old movie and he would come home late and bring her back to bed.

She smelled so good, like she used to. She was so soft and vulnerable...

She was perfect. She always was.

He wanted her, right then and there. It was all he could do to stop himself from waking her up and taking her right then and there.

Instead, though, he pressed his lips to hers softly. Damn, she even tasted the same. But he as much as he wanted, he couldn't take advantage of her. For that, he loved her too much. So he shimmered away.

He left Phoebe wondering, though. Wondering why she yearned for his touch so much.

* * *

_Phoebe tells Cole to get away after he failed to take over the Nexus._

It was a lie.

That is, not all of it. Most of it was true, but she knew there would be a part in her that would always love him.

She couldn't just not.

And she knew he knew.

But he also knew it was over. Theirs was a Romeo and Juliet kind of story, and nothing could change that. They had gone over this already, after all.

He just wanted the pain to be over, just wanted to be gone so he wouldn't have to deal with life again. But he already felt the madness taking over him again.


	16. Brain Drain

**Brain Drain**

_Author's Note: During Charmed episode "Brain Drain", season 4, right when they walk up the stairs and enter the hallway that leads to their rooms. My bad, I totally forgot about this one. It's actually one I had written before this, and I was going to redo it and include it in this collection, but I just now remembered about it. _

Phoebe grabbed Cole's hand, leading him through the hallway to her room. Cole, however, spun her around and sieged her lips with a passionate kiss. Phoebe sighed internally, molding herself to him, forgetting where she was completely. She felt a shiver, and suddenly they were shimmering to her room. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she registered something was wrong with this...but now Cole was kissing her neck, moving down...and oh, god, his _hands_...her mind was blank, and she only wanted to be engulfed in his passion...

But there was this nagging; a nagging in the back of her mind. She decided to ignore it—Cole was here for who knows how long before a bounty hunter, and she was sure the nag would be there after. Cole's lips roamed back up her neck, moving toward her lips; letting his tongue slip in her mouth, find hers, beginning a sensual dance of passion...but goddamn it, that thought, that nag...

Phoebe moved away, but Cole moaned. "Ungh...what's wrong?" They were both panting, and as Phoebe pulled back, she could see his eyes were filled with passion and love...and gosh, his mouth..._Think, Phoebe, think,_ she thought.

Cole looked at her expectantly. Phoebe closed her eyes, put up her index finger, and thought, trying to focus. She heard Cole sigh; but he did not make a move to stop her—he knew she would get angry.

Finally, after a moment or so, Phoebe opened her eyes, making sure to not get lost in his gaze—or that she wouldn't become breathless. "You shimmered!" she accused, putting her hands on her hips.

Cole's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Phoebe held his gaze. "You promised me you wouldn't use it regularly; only to fight demons!"

"Phoebe, I'm not quite sure what you're getting at..."

"Cole...I want to us to work out...and...that requires restraint of, oh, I don't know, somebody's demonic side?"

Cole sighed. "Phoebe, shimmering is not something truly...evil."

"Yes, but using it regularly, for not something important?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Phoebs, you don't realize how easy it is. To just think of somewhere you want to be, and, well...it's just instinct."

"That's the problem. I don't want it to be your instinct." Phoebe put her head in her hands. "I want...I want...that, to...not to be your instinct."

Cole laughed. "So _that's_ what's wrong."

Phoebe frowned, letting her hands drop to her sides. "Yeah, that's what I would consider a problem...and I don't think it's that funny."

Cole sighed. "Phoebe...I don't want to give to up my powers. I don't want to leave you without a protector."

This time it was Phoebe who rolled her eyes. "Cole, I _have_ a protector. I have Leo"-at this, Cole started, but Phoebe but a hand on his shoulder to stop him- "and, I have my sisters."

"Phoebe, Leo has many charges—he can't always be there for you. And your sisters, they're not always there at the right time."

Again, Phoebe sighed. "I'll be fine. I did train with one of the best demons in the business, remember?" Phoebe winked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe this!" Cole replied, his words cut with a sharp edge of indignation. "I would gladly give up my powers, but you _know_ that I won't leave you this unprotected until the Source is vanquished!"

Phoebe looked at him, exasperated. "Why do you insist on this nonsense?"

"Because I love you."

"I'm not going to give this up, you know!"

"Well, neither am I."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both stared at each other stubbornly, arms crossed. Several moments passed before Phoebe finally looked down, let her hands uncross and drop to her sides.

"Okay, Cole. I definitely do _not_ want to argue about this...not tonight," she stepped forward, taking each one of his arms and placing them around her waist instead. "Can we just agree to disagree? And that you not use your magic except for anything demon-related?"

Cole smiled. "I'll do best. For the mean time though, I _love_ this outfit you're wearing," he said, then took his finger and brushed the skin just above her bra top.

Phoebe shivered, leaning her head up and beginning to kiss Cole passionately. They still needed to celebrate, after all...


End file.
